1. Field of the Invetion
This invention relates to methods of treating mammals to lower intraocular pressure and thus is useful in alleviating glaucoma. This invention also provides compositions usefu in such method.
2. Background of the Art
Glaucoma is a disorder characterized by increased intraocular pressure that may cause impaired vision, ranging from slight loss to absolute blindness. It has been shown that certain compounds can lower intraocular pressure in various mammals. For example, it has been suggested that Bromocriptine may lower intraocular pressure in man. (See The Lancet.
Feb.4, 1984, "Bromocriptine Eyedrops Lower Intraocular Pressure without Affecting Prolactin Levels.", by Mekki, et al. at pages 287-288.)
Similarly, Bromocriptine, as well as lergotrile and pergolide has been shown to lower the intraocular pressure of rabbit and the latter two compounds also lowered the intraocular pressure of monkeys. (See Potter, D. E. and Burke, J. A. (1982/1983). Effects of Ergoline Derivatives on Intraocular Pressure and Iris Function in Rabbits and Monkeys. Curr. Eye Res. 2, 281-288 and Potter, D. E., Burke, J. A. and Chang, F. W. (1984). Ocular Hypotensive Action of Ergoline Derivatives in Rabbits: Effects of Sympathectomy and Domperidone Pretreatment. Curr. Eye Res. 3, 307-314.)
It has also been shown that certain dopamine analogs of the phenylethylamine class, i.e. N-methyldopamine, N,N-dimethyl-dopamine and N,N-di-n-propyldopamine, may alter ocular function by operating through a variety of mechanisms. However, N-methyl dopamine appeared to function by suppressing aqueous humor formation. (See Potter, D. E., Burke, J. A. and Chang, F. W. (1984). Alteration in Ocular Function Induced by Phenylethylamine
Analogs of Dopamine. Curr. Eye Res. 3, 851-859.)
Finally, certain aminotetralins were shown to lower intraocular pressure in rabbits. (See Burke, J. A. Chang, F. L. and Potter, D. E. (1984) Effects of Aminotetralins on Intraocular Pressure and Pupillary Function in Rabbits. J. Auton. Pharmacol. 4, 185-192.)
Thus, it is clear that many compounds have been suggested for lowering the intraocular pressure in mammals and research continues to find even more potent compounds for the treatment of glaucoma.